


Just Dieing To Be The Friction In Your Jeans

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, louis has a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ not sure why this is happening to him and why the other boy’s thinks he needs to declare his love to Liam, because he isn’t in love with Liam. He just wanted Liam in his pants and maybe a cuddle after, that doesn’t mean he’s in love…right?</p><p>Or Louis is in love, Liam doesn’t see it, and the others gang up on Louis so he can get his shit together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dieing To Be The Friction In Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a just be Lilo smut one-shot, but feelings got involved and it turned into a 13 page monster. Grammatical and sleeping errors are mine. I hope you enjoy!

Louis isn't stupid.

Not like people think that or something, but he’s just not.

Louis knows the boys in his band have grown into men. Harry lost his baby fat and shot up like a weed, Zayn became this fucking vogue model that devastates the female (and a good majority of the male) population on a daily basis, Niall did pretty much what Harry did with the added bonus of braces, and Liam was like something straight out of his wet dreams (really, Liam became his wet dreams).

And Louis isn’t straight.

People like to think he is, but again, he’s just not.

So being surrounded by insanely hot men almost twenty-four seven, three hundred and sixty-five days of a year, was very hard on his sanity and is dick, because he couldn’t touch. But, it was only one of them that drove him completely batshit crazy. He only really, really, really wanted to touch one.

The freaking David Beckham lookalike that was Liam fucking Payne.

To be fair, he wanted to touch Liam from the get go, but it wasn’t as bad as it is now. Liam has always been rather...fit. He worked out and took boxing and what have you, before he had the Liam body of today. Louis just never really wanted to risk doing anything about his craving to touch, because ‘old Liam’ just wasn't as relaxed as ‘new Liam’ and if Louis had tried to shimmy his way into ‘old Liam’s pants back in the X-factor days, he would have probably been ripped a very heterosexual new one.

Now though, Liam was very not-hetero, he was like a curvy line, straight as a circle, all about the rainbows and fairies. Whatever, Liam liked dick now and Louis wants Liam to like (lick) his dick, okay! Was that such a bad thing? Louis has been pinning for Liam since, like, the day he saw him.

So what, they didn’t get along at the beginning. It was only because Liam was ridiculously cute when he was flustered (and Louis was a boy with a massive crush he didn’t know how to handle). Plus, Louis got so hard when Liam snapped and yelled at him.

If he has any kinks, angry Liam would probably be one of them.

But he doesn’t want Liam just for fucking (even though he wants Liam to push him up against the nearest wall and fuck him hoarse about 90% of the time), he wants Liam to take him on little romantic dates, and cuddle in a dark theater, and he wants to force back blushes when Liam wins him a giant teddy bear at their incredible cheesy third date. Louis wants to make Liam blush, laugh, squirm, smile. He wants to make Liam’s eyes twinkle with happiness, or make them darken with lust. He wants to be cute with Liam. He wants to flirt with Liam. He wants to make love with Liam.

He wants Liam to fall in love with him.

He just really wants Liam Payne.

Like now for instances, Liam is having a grand old time beating the shit out of Mark (not literally, because he’s just punching the round things that go over your hands). Louis is sitting on one of the couches, trying not make it too obvious that he is drooling over Liam’s back muscles. Which, of course, wasn’t happening.

“You’re drooling, mate.” Niall said, sitting down next to Louis with a bag of crisps.

“You can fuck off, Niall.” Louis said sharply, tearing his eyes away from Liam.

Niall laughed, “I’m very comfy here, though. So, I think I’ll stay.”

Louis glared at him.

Niall happily munched at his snake (Louis was contemplating grabbing the bag and throwing it). “Why don’t you just tell Liam you want to have his babies?”

“I don't want his babies.” Louis huffed, because he didn’t (maybe a little, but irrelevant).

“Oh yes, I forgot. You just want him to bend you over and fuck you into a mattress. Is that it?”

“Fuck off, Niall.” He hissed.

“Worked for Calum.”

“That’s because you’re a kinky bastard and thinks it’s romantic, when it wasn’t. Not even remotely.” Louis grumbled. Louis liked it when Niall and Calum weren’t in love. He had someone to sympathize with, but Calum just had to go and ruin it, by running up to Niall and demanding to be fucked. He didn’t see how that was romantic. 

Niall shrugged, still munching. Louis went back to staring at Liam (pinning is what he really was doing according to Niall). “If you don’t do something, Louis, Liam is going to find someone even better than Sofie or Dani. He’s going to fall arse over head for them, and them for him, and they’ll be ridiculously happy and get married, then you’ll be the cliched best friend who was too scared to tell their best friend they had been in love with them since forever, then go cry at home over the loss of the love of their life.”

Louis bit his lip, and got up. He didn’t want to have this conversation right now. Louis knew he loved Liam in a non-platonic way, and he hated it. He tried to mask the feelings with lust and snark, because if he thought about it too hard, he’d probably cry. He was perfectly happy lusting over Liam. He knew lust.

Lust was easy. Lust was fun.

Love wasn’t easy or fun, it scared him.

So he focused on his lust for Liam.

He walked over to the refreshment table to pour himself some tea, ignoring Niall when he tried to get him to sit down next to him again. He walked over to where Liam was now doing press ups, and sat down on him.

“Erm…Louis?”

“Yes, Payno?” Louis said, sipping at his tea.

“Your sorta sitting on me...you know.”

“That I am. Good observation skills, Liam. I’m very proud of you.” He chirped, patting Liam’s shoulder blade in front of him. Liam gave him an unimpressed look over his shoulder.

“Get off.” He huffed.

Louis wiggled his butt. “Nah, this is quite comfy, actually. Plus, Im helping! You can do your press ups with the added weight, me, on top of you!”

“That could hurt my back, Tommo.”

He just took a sip of his tea. Liam rolled his eyes and sighed, but continued with his work out none the less. Louis watched the muscles in his shoulders work with awe. He watched as the muscles tensed tight as he pushed up, and relaxed as he went down. Right.

Louis rolled off Liam’s back quickly (and if he grouped Liam’s butt a bit to help him stand up, no one needed to know it was on purpose), and stood up to leave. “Kay, while you muscle junkies drain yourself of much needed energy, I’m going to my room to nap or do something equally as relaxing.” He stepped out of the room quickly, leaning against a wall to try and regain some composure and not think of Liam’s muscles. 

~+~

Louis sat on the buses couch chewing at his thumb nail. He’s so fucking frustrated. It doesn’t matter how many times he gets off in the bathroom (shower, supply closet, bunk bed, that one time in Ashton’s bunk bed) he’s like in this constant state of arousal.

And it’s because of Liam fucking Payne. That boys near obsession for working out and wearing tank tops that show off his arms and his face and his laugh and… and… Louis needed a wank again.

It’s gotten worse. 

Like to the point that he can’t act like he’s not in love. When he just wanted sex, he could cope. But now, he can feel himself go all soft and warm when Liam laughs or smiles. He can feel his face morph into something he knows is completely sappy and in love looking when Liam says something endearing (it did that before, but he refused to acknowledge it).

It sucks.

“You’re doing it again.” Zayn says from next to him.

Louis jumps because he forgot Zayn was in the room. “Doing what again?”

“Thinking about Liam and how much you want him to fuck you, but also how much you actually love him and how you much you wish you didn’t love him and it was just sex. Which gets you all frustrated and hard. It’s very distracting and I don’t want to see your boner.” Zayn says like a long drawn out sigh. “Just fucking kiss him.”

“I...it’s...fuck off. Does everyone know except Liam?”

“No, I’m pretty sure Liam knows.” Zayn says ideally, like that wouldn’t cause Louis to have a heart attack.

“Zayn! Fuck, really!?”

Zayn laughs and turns to face the older boy fully. “No, okay, I don’t know. It’s really hard to miss your I’m-in-love-with-you-Liam face though, so I wouldn’t doubt if he does.”

Louis lets his head fall back on the couch. “Shit.”

“And again, just fucking kiss him.”

“You know I can’t! The band and the fans and the whole straight thing.”

Zayn looked at him blankly. “That is the lamest excuse. The band doesn’t care, we all literally want to throttle you. Most of the fans would probably die from happiness, regardless of who came out as the ones in a relationship. And I don’t know why you keep thinking Liam is straight, because I know for a fact, he most definitely is not.”

“I...he’s not?”

Zayn shook his head. “While you were deciding to make a nuisance of yourself and try to force Liam out of his up tightness or whatever the fuck you told yourself, Liam had come to me to explore. I shouldn’t really be telling you this, but whatever. Liam was so perplexed by you. He didn’t know how you could figure out who exactly you were and who you wanted to be so young. You weren’t afraid of a challenge or what people thought of you. It threw Liam, because all he knew was he wanted to be a singer.”

Zayn shrugged. “So he decided to experiment with me. He found he didn’t hate it and boom, bi-sexual Liam. Which you had a hand in helping create, if you didn’t get that.” 

“I got that, yes, arsehole.” Louis rolled his eyes, “But I don’t see the main point.”

Zayn looked like he wanted to strangle Louis (which was a hourly arruance and nothing new). “Kiss the poor bastard, Louis! That is the point.” 

Louis bit at his lip. “Do you really think he’d want it.”

“Yes!” Zayn yelled with an added bonus of two more from the bunk beds (he wasn’t sure if it was Niall and Harry, or Calum and Niall, if he was honest).

“Why are we screaming ‘yes’ at Louis?” Liam said, deciding it was a good time to walk in at that moment after taking a shower. 

Louis’ mouth went completely dry and he’s pretty sure his mouth dropped (and dick twitched, let’s be real). “Louis succeeded in giving us all simultaneous orgasms using just his voice.” Zayn answered.

“And I missed it? Damn. Tell me next time when you all decided to have an orgy.” Liam winked at Louis, before leaving and heading to the back lounge.

“SEE!” Zayn yelled after Liam had left.

Louis was too busy trying not to die from the sensory overload (read: hard on) this whole exchanged caused him, because he had a chance. He had a chance. 

~+~

So naturally when someone finds out they have a chance, they go after it right? Yeah, not Louis.

He never had chances before. The people he liked never liked him back. He didn’t know what to do with this new information. 

So, he kinda just sat there and let it torture him, because now he noticed everything.

Liam wasn't the rigid insecure boy anymore. He was comfortable in his body, knew what he wanted, knew how to use it. He was comfortable in his own fucking skin and Louis doesn’t remember how that happened. Suddenly Liam was this completely different person almost, and Louis felt like he didn't deserve him. He felt like Liam hadn’t even wanted him. 

If he’d wanted him, why hadn’t he come to him? Why hadn’t he made a move? It didn’t matter if Louis was the reason he questioned his sexuality in the first place. Liam obviously got over that.

So, now instead of lusting after Liam to distract himself from his obvious all consuming in loveness, he was now just in love and sad.

He still wanted Liam to fuck him senseless, but that wasn’t as important anymore.

“You know, when Zayn told me he talked to you about Liam, I thought you would be over the moon, but you're sitting here looking more miserable than before.” Harry said, pulling Louis into his side.

“I’m not miserable,” Louis huffed. “I was never miserable.” He finished (he was but like he’d tell Harry who was in a happy relationship with Zayn), playing with one of Harry’s hands.

“Lou...you’re miserable. Grimmy thinks it’s because you’re possibly over thinking things and that I should let you be.” 

Louis growled. “You’ve been talking to Grimshaw about my love life! What could he possibly need to know about my love life!”

“I didn’t bring it up!” Harry defended. “Said he saw some videos and asked if you two had shagged yet.” 

“Well, he can sod off. No one need him.”

Harry chuckled, carding a hand threw Louis’ hair. “He’s just worried.” Louis grumbled and burrowed deeper into Harry’s side. “So why haven’t you shagged yet?”

Louis swallowed the pathetic whimper that wanted to escape his mouth and turned it into a pathetic groan instead. “He shagged Zayn first.”

Harry stopped petting his hair, which invoked another groan from Louis, and sat up. “Please tell me what I’m thinking you mean by that sentence is not actually what you mean by that sentence.”

Louis started at Harry blankly. “Harold, please put what you just said in layman's terms for us less fluent in Harryese.”

Harry huffed, “You are sitting here on the couch like a beaten puppy because you think Liam doesn’t want you because he went to Zayn to explore instead of you, the person that caused his questioning everything in the first place, completely disregarding the fact you were a complete pain in his ass during those days. So, now you feel inferior and unwanted, because Liam hasn’t made a move now after he has experience the pleasures of the same sex and seemed to like it, so he must not like you anymore. Am I right in assuming that is what you meant, then?”

Louis blinked. He’s about 95% sure that is the most Harry has said to any of them in about a year, so he’s a little thrown. “Er...um, yes. Hit the nail on the head.”

“Cool.” Harry nodded. “Now that you know that is complete rubbish, go ask Liam to fuck the living daylights out of you.”

“But Zayn-”

“Is perfection and who would want anything after getting a taste of Zayn? Yeah you’re right.” Harry interrupted. 

“Thanks, Harold.” Louis mumbled.

“But,” Harry stressed, “Liam doesn’t want just Zayn. Believe it or not you are it for him. You are the perfection he sees people not wanting to give up, and is baffled by your past shit boyfriends giving you up.” 

Louis fought back a blush that he could feel was creeping up his neck. “You need to stop hanging out with Zayn, he’s making you insightful.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, but swooped forward to kiss his cheek. “Besides I’m a little bias, being his loving boyfriend and all, so will you go talk to him now?”

“Will he talk to who?” Liam asked, deciding to walk into Louis’ room just then.

“You.” Harry smirked, quickly leaving the room before Louis could throw something. 

“What did you need to talk to me about?” Liam asked.

“Er.” Louis racked his brain for something to say, because, “I needed to talk to you about how I’m always think about you dicking me and I might be a little a lot in love with you” didn’t seem like a good idea.

“Um, actually I need to tell you something first.” Liam spoke, cutting Louis out of his thoughts.  
“Uh.” Louis replied smoothly.

“So, um, I’ve been talking to Zayn about this and like,” Liam sighed and turned to look Louis fully in the eyes. “I’m in love with you.”

Louis’ whole world imploded. His brain short circuited and all he could focus on was those 5 words, because what? How was this happening? He was freaking about this not two seconds ago and Liam just up and blurts it, like what the hell no.

“Fuck that!” Louis huffed, interrupting Liam’s rambling. Something about just figuring it and not wanting to ruin the band.

“I-what?” Liam asked, bewildered.

“You do not get to come in here and say your feelings like it’s the easiest thing in the world! There needs to be repercussions! Why are you not nervously sweating? Like no, that is not fair.”

“I...don’t know?” Liam asked hesitantly. “Louis, if this is your way of telling me that you don’t like me back. I get it. I just wanted you to know, and that I’m working on getting over you so-”

“God fucking damn it, Liam!” He exploded, launching himself at Liam and kissing him. “You fucking get over me and I’ll cut your balls off.”

Liam laughed in shock, “Got it.”

“And if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to chop them off anyway.” Louis huffed, pushing Liam toward the bed and straddling him.

Liam gasped. “But, we just-”

“I have wanted your dick in me for three years, we have known each other for four, I think it’s fine.” Louis interrupted, taking his shirt off.

Liam stared blankly at him for a moment, watching Louis’ hips move to create some friction. He always admired the curves Louis possessed, but seeing them like this was something else. Liam’s hands wandered to the others hips, sliding backward to cup Louis’ ass and push their hips together. Louis moaning and pushing back into the hold. It showed just how much Liam had grown up, when his bewildered almost amazed expression morphed into something more predatory and pleased. It caused Louis’ stomach to swoop with arousal.

Suddenly, Louis found himself on his back with Liam between his legs. “Three years, hmm? Was that what you thought about when you got off? My dick inside that perfect round ass?”

Louis’ mouth fell open in shock, and pleasure, but mostly shock. He figured Liam would be the type to sit back and watch, no talking really, have very normal vanilla sex. Apparently, he was wrong.

Liam’s hands moved to the zip of Louis jeans, quickly undoing them and taking them off. Next, was his boxers and shirt and- well. There he was completely naked and hard, while Liam was still fully clothed. And fuck if that didn’t make his hard on twitch.

“You are so pretty, Lou. I always thought you were.” Liam said casually, like Louis wasn’t panting on the bed already. “You know, when I was with Zayn,” Liam started and Louis was slightly offended, because what the hell? Why is Liam talking about his past shags when he had Louis spread on the bed and- holy hell what was Liam doing with his hands. Louis’ thought process was completely cut short when Liam inserted a lube slick finger into Louis ass and the other circled Louis cock, “so after I figured out I wanted you,” Liam continued, and oh right. Liam was talking about Zayn while fingering Louis, “I kept comparing your like, prettiness to Zayn’s, because let’s be honest, Zayn’s gorgeous-”

“Liam,” Louis tried to say as patiently as one could with now two fingers scissoring himself open, “as fascinating as hearing about your brief affair with Zayn is, now isn’t the fucking time.” 

Liam smirked and thrust his fingers into Louis roughly, causing the older boy to moan. “You didn’t let me finish, Lou. You should really let people finish their thought before you jump to conclusions.” 

“Payne.” Louis snapped, but it was softened by the moan he let out, when Liam’s fingers hit is prostate.

“So anyway, after comparing you two, I found out that I thought you were much much prettier. Especially like you are now, Zayn never got me as hard as you do.” Liam finally finished.

And okay.

Louis felt his stomach swoop with the amount of love that hit him. Okay he’s used to being called pretty or handsome or whatever, but when it came to being compared to Zayn, he always came second. He doesn’t know why this affects him so much, but it does and it’s Liam saying it. “Liam...Liam, I need you to fuck me.” He moaned.

Liam smiled down at him, leaning forward and kissing Louis deeply, sucking at his tongue and Louis was actual goo beneath Liam. The other boy pulled his fingers from Louis and sat up to take his cloths off, grabbing a condom and putting it on then lubing up his cock. He stroked it as he looked down at Louis, already half wrecked and desperate.

Liam positioned himself between Louis’ legs and lined up his cock. “Ready?” He asked. 

Louis nodded, wrapping his legs around Liam’s hips and arms around his shoulders. “I love you.” He breathed against Liam’s lips, smiling against them as Liam pressed their lips together and pushed in. Louis’ mouth dropped open, joy and pleasure overwhelming him, and he tightened his grip on Liam. He moaned as Liam set a hard rhythm.

Liam groaned as Louis made little, “ah, ah, ah”s in his ear and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. He grabbed Louis legs and pulled them over his shoulders, the others arms falling to the bed. The angle caused Liam to go even deeper and Louis threw his head back in pleasure. “Liam, Liam, harder, shit, please.” He begged.

Liam complied and pushed in harder, hitting Louis sweet spot dead on. Louis moaned loudly, chest heaving with the pleasure. He looked up into Liam’s eyes above him and surged forward to kiss Liam’s already kiss swollen lips, biting at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth. Liam groaned, moving his hips faster. “So tight, fuck, you close?” 

“Yeah, yeah, come on Liam. Make me come.” Louis panted, exposing his neck and clenching the sheets. He was so fucking close, he just needed-

Liam bit his neck.

That was it Louis was gone. “Oh, holy fucking shit!” Louis screamed, arching his back and releasing onto his stomach in hot long spurts. 

Liam groaned, licking at the place he marked, his stuttering and he shook with his orgasm.

They just looked at each other as they caught their breath, foreheads pressed together. But Louis was still bent rather awkwardly and his hole was starting to hurt. “Get off, you bear. You’re crushing me.” He huffed.

Liam chuckled, pulling out and taking the condom off. He got a towel as he threw it away, and cleaned Louis stomach and thighs, discarding the cloth afterwards. He layed back down on the bed pulling the sheets over himself and Louis. 

Louis had to hide a smile in Liam’s chest, their legs tangling together and arms wrapping around each other. He felt safe and loved. He didn’t think he’d ever get to feel this way with Liam and he was having trouble believing this is real. 

“I can’t believe I got to do that to you.” Liam said, nuzzling Louis’ neck and placing a kiss there.

Louis smiled. “We’re idiots.”

Liam laughed loudly, ducking his head down to slot their lips together. “Well, we’re each others idiots.

~+~

Later, like the next day later, like two more rounds of sex late,. they’re sat in their room clothed and snuggled on the couch. Louis is answering some emails from management and the writing team on his computer, and Liam is scrolling through his twitter. Harry walks in and immediately squeals then runs back out of the room.

“What the hell?” Louis says.

“We’re wearing clothes.” Liam adds, looking down to confirm that they are wearing cloths. Louis shrugs, patting Liam’s cheek, because the poor boy looks so confused, then goes back to his computer.

Couple minutes later, Harry enters again,but dragging Zayn and Niall with him. “Look! Look!” He says jumping up and down, “They’re together!”

Niall cheers, “We should celebrate!”

Zayn yawns and heads back for the door. “I’m going back to bed.” 

Harry gasped, “You should be excited, why aren’t you excited?” He asked.

Zayn stares at Harry blankly for a while, before sighing and Louis know that sigh it’s the I’m-in-love-with-a-child-trapped-in-an-adult-body sigh that Zayn only reserves for Harry. “Haz, they’ve been together for 2 years, just too stubborn to admit it. All they did was have sex.”

Niall nodded. “That is very true, and from what I could hear, some really good sex.” The Irish menace said, winking at Louis. He now wanted to die. “Knew you’d bottom Tommo.”

“Like Liam would have let him. I know from experience he likes to top.” Zayn huffed, crossing his arms. “Bloody annoying that was.”

“Louis likes to bottom anyway, though.” Harry chimes in. “Every time I walked in on him when we lived together he did, and that one time we did it.”

“Harry! We agreed never to speak of that!” Louis squeaked.

“Wait. You and Louis? When did that happen!?” Zayn squaked. Harry just pulled him closer to kissed his cheek and pat his head, while cooing into his ear how much he loved him.

“X-factor.” Liam answered for Harry.

“And how’d you know that?” Louis said. 

“I walked in on you two, like halfway through it. That’s when I realized I liked you.” Louis set his laptop on the table and got up. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To drown myself.” Louis announced, but he didn’t get very far. Liam grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back to his lap.

“It was hot baby.” Liam whispered, in his ear. “I was so jealous, but I couldn’t take my eyes off you as you bounced on Harry’s cock.” Louis shivered, he didn’t know if he was mortified or turned on (by what part of Liam seeing him riding Harry, he didn’t know). 

“Has this whole band fucked each other and just left me out?” Niall said.

“You and Calum are welcome to join me and Zayn anytime, Nialler.” Harry smirked, watching Zayn twitch with jealousy.

“Nah, I’m not interested. Calum’s a handful already, don’t need two more. I’m just a little hurt none of you came to me to explore you’re gayness. .”

“Niall, you were so sure of your bisexuality, it was a little intimidating back then to be honest.” Liam said, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back. Louis smiled and nuzzled into Liam’s neck.

Harry made some sort of whining noise. “Oh my God, they’re so cute. Zayn why aren’t we that cute?” 

“Calum and I are that cute.” Niall chimed in smugly. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “I refuse to be cute, Harry.”

“But am I cute?” Harry asked, fluttering his eyes and pouting his pink lips. Louis watch Zayn melt and couldn’t help the giggle he hide in Liam’s neck. 

“Right, I’m going to go celebrate on my own then, because it is getting way too heart eyes and dopy smiles for me. See ya losers.” Niall said, clapping his hand together. He walked out the door with a wave over his shoulder.

“We can go on double dates now!” Harry said excitedly. “And I have someone to trade tips with and discuss couple-y things! And Louis and I can tell each other our adventures in bottoming!”

Louis felt himself turn scarlet, because thanks to Liam and Niall, everyone knew his preferred position. “Kill me now.”

Zayn laughed, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him toward the door, sliding his hand down to intertwine their fingers. “Come on, Haz. Lets go give you some good stories to tell.” Harry beamed, throwing a thumbs up at Liam and Louis before he was dragged out the door.

“Hey! Maybe we would should all gang up on Ashton this time, and force him to admit he has feelings for Luke!” They heard Harry exclaim excitedly from down the hall.

“I hate this band.” Louis announced. 

“No you don't!” Liam giggled.

Louis smiled softly down at Liam, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. “Yeah, you’re right. I hate three/fifths of the band, but I love you.”

And that earned Louis another mind blowing orgasm.


End file.
